Wątek forum:Reoplay/@comment-25510427-20150517120304/@comment-5499919-20150707195136
Silver: Nie twoja sprawa! Ale zresztą... proszę biegnij! Magic Jenifer właśnie z nim zerwała! Jak widzę, teraz flirtuje sobie z Mondem. Dia: Steal?! Wolny?!! Nie wierzę! To ja... lecę... Dia idzie porywać Steal'a. Wiktoria: Patrzcie jak się miziają! Okropności! Wskazuje na Aloe flirtującą z Milky Way'em. Lea: Podejdźmy do Anairy, pewnie jest niepocieszona po utracie Monda. Po za tym, chcę ją powitać. Idą do Anairy. Silver: Cześć Anaira. Anaira: No cześć... Lea: Słuchaj, bardzo nam przykro, z powodu... Anaira: Nie nie musicie mnie pocieszać, wszystko gra... ja i Mond... to tylko moja wina... tak często się kłóciliśmy... Wiktoria: To nie jest twoja wina! Nie tylko tobie odebrano chłopaka! One... są demonami! Magic Jenifer, wiesz ta co całuje się z Mondem, pracuje dla Cute Snake, ona to arcy-wróg Lei! I... nie uwierzysz! Cofee zradził ją właśnie z tą Snake! To nie wszystko! Znasz Asrole? One blee... liże się z moim Milky Way'em! A znasz Diamond Shine? Ona w tej chwili podrywa Steal'a! Wcześniej to Jenifer z nim się... no wiesz... kochała. Anaira: Silver? To prawda? Silver: Niestety... Dia od dawna... znaczy się... ona jest... ech... no dora... ONA SIĘ BUJA W STEAL'U!!! Lea: Podła pluskwa! Och, Anairo, choćmy na przydział. Może będziemy razem :) Agonia: Anaira! (KRUKONKA) Aloe! (LWICA) Shine Diamond! (KRUKONKA)... Silver: O nie! Agonia:... Way Milky! (LEW) Mond! (BORSUK). Proszę Leę, Silver i Wiktorię, o podziękowanie Cute Snake, która powiedziała mi, że Aloe i Diamond to ich najlepsze przyjaciółki (klacze przełknęły ślinę), oraz, że Milky jest chłopakiem Aloe. Dziękujcie również Różitii, za dostarczenie mi informacji o Anairze wraz z jej chłopakiem Mond'em. Ogłaszam równierz, że konkurs został przesunięty, ze względu na dzisiejszy bal w dzień serc i podków! Każda para musi się wpisać na tą listę do końca dnia! Następnego dnia, wygląd listy: ❤ Chłopak x Dziewczyna ❤ Steal Shiled x Diamond Shine ❤ Cofee Bean x Cute Snake ❤ Mond x Magic Jenifer ❤ Milky Way x Aloe ❤ Shinkeisen x Różittia ❤ Moun the Shair x Magic Diamond ❤ Jorge x Halfest ❤ Kazen x Roveren ❤ Mysteouris Player x Sound Soul ❤ Bazyli Techno x Czokamita ❤ Komulla x Blissa MoNetwen ❤ Kawari Tween x Chol ❤ Little Mairs x Ging ❤ Flare Rin x Mreę de Leę ❤ Werin x Deng ❤ Flu x Catena Mrau ❤ Shinger x Komegie de Lusie ❤ Lumbering x Silver Ice ❤ Kang Gie Tie x Lea Webcam ❤ Dimbergien x Chalarme ❤ Donge x Chang Mang ❤ Greans x Palashare ❤ Teorin x Anaira ❤ Sakumisa x Wiktoria ❤ Little Sharp x Cutie Rover ❤ Luomi Back x River Shelf ❤ Konhet x Abea Deonille Silver: Lea, nie rozumiem twojego planu... czemu się zgłosiłyśmy? Wiktoria: I czemu mamy najgorszych chłopaków? Lea: Mamy szpiegować naszych p r a w d z i w y c h chłopaków! A tylko Ci byli wolni! Na balu Mond, Milky Way, Cofee Bean i Steal Shiled wymknęli się i poszli z dziewczynami do lasu gdzie całowali się, flirtowali itd. ''Klacze również umnkęły się i szpiegowały ich.'' '''Lea: Patrzcie co Bean robi ze Snake! Ile razy miałam nadzieję, że mnie zabierze na tak wspaniałą randkę, a on zabrał j ą! Wiktoria: A co oni robią? Sorry, ale pilnuje by Aloe i Milky nie zaszli za daleko... Lea: Oni właśnie z a s z l i za daleko Wiktorio! Wiktoria: Nie! Nie, nie nie nie nie nie nie!!! Silver: Co się dzieję? Wiktoria: Milky ma pierścionek zaręczynowy w kieszeni! On chce się oświadczyć tej pluskwie! I... o nie! Lea! Oni... szept oni też! oni też zaszli za daleko... za daleko! szeptu Ale... no... przynajmniej... się jej jeszcze nie oświadczył... Anaira: Patrzcie co się dzieje! Spotkali się i... o! Oni idą na poczwórną randkę! Silver: Oni... wszyscy już przesadzają...oni.. Dia i Steal...oni też! Anaira: Jenifer! Mond! To przesada! Choćmy z tąd! Wracają do partnerów akórat na wolny kawałem, ich chłopacy dalej miziają się w lesie z nowymi dziewczynami i kto wie... może posuwają się nawet za daleko. (Przesadziłam?) Wieczorem, znalazły w łóżkach Dii, Snake, Jenifer i Aloe, takie listy od ich byłych chłopaków: _______ $$$$$$$$ ______$$$$$$$$$_________ ______$$$$$$$$$$$$__$$$$$$$$$$$$$_______ _____$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$______ _____$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$______ _____$$$$$$$ Odaję ci serce. Steal $$$$$______ ______$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$_______ ________$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$_________ ___________$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$____________ _____________$$$$$$$$$$$$$______________ ________________$$$$$$$_________________ ___$$$___$$$______$$$______$$$___$$$____ __$$$$$_$$$$$_____________$$$$$_$$$$$___ __$$$$$$$$$$$_____________$$$$$$$$$$$___ ____$$$$$$$__________________$$$$$$$_____ ______$$$______________________$$$_______ _______$_________________________$______ _______ $$$$$$$$ ______$$$$$$$$$_________ ______$$$$$$$$$$$$__$$$$$$$$$$$$$_______ _____$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$______ _____$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$______ _____$$$$$$$ Cofee kocha Cię!!!!! $$$$$______ ______$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$_______ ________$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$_________ ___________$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$____________ _____________$$$$$$$$$$$$$______________ ________________$$$$$$$_________________ ___$$$___$$$______$$$______$$$___$$$____ __$$$$$_$$$$$_____________$$$$$_$$$$$___ __$$$$$$$$$$$_____________$$$$$$$$$$$___ ____$$$$$$$__________________$$$$$$$_____ ______$$$______________________$$$_______ _______$_________________________$______ _______ $$$$$$$$ ______$$$$$$$$$_________ ______$$$$$$$$$$$$__$$$$$$$$$$$$$_______ _____$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$______ _____$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$______ _____$$$$$$$ buziaczki od Monda! $$$$$______ ______$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$_______ ________$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$_________ ___________$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$____________ _____________$$$$$$$$$$$$$______________ ________________$$$$$$$_________________ ___$$$___$$$______$$$______$$$___$$$____ __$$$$$_$$$$$_____________$$$$$_$$$$$___ __$$$$$$$$$$$_____________$$$$$$$$$$$___ ____$$$$$$$__________________$$$$$$$_____ ______$$$______________________$$$_______ _______$_________________________$______ _______ $$$$$$$$ ______$$$$$$$$$_________ ______$$$$$$$$$$$$__$$$$$$$$$$$$$_______ _____$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$______ _____$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$______ _____$$$$$$$ Jesteś najpiękniejsza gwiazdą na niebie. Milky.$$$$$______ ______$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$_______ ________$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$_________ ___________$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$____________ _____________$$$$$$$$$$$$$______________ ________________$$$$$$$_________________ ___$$$___$$$______$$$______$$$___$$$____ __$$$$$_$$$$$_____________$$$$$_$$$$$___ __$$$$$$$$$$$_____________$$$$$$$$$$$___ ____$$$$$$$__________________$$$$$$$_____ ______$$$______________________$$$_______ _______$_________________________$______